The Legacy of Unknown 2
by Arashi Ushino
Summary: This is the story that followed the first. There is another lemon scene that isn't worth much. So please no harsh flames. This story is Oc and Oc.


The Legacy of Unknown 2

Prologue: It has been several years since the people of earth have disappeared. Before I left, however, I recovered the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living, and traveled into a great vast space to try to find a new home.

(Story start) I'm still in deep space trying to find a new planet that I can call home. (Time skip) I have found the planet that is called Aqualand. I flew in but hid myself for temporarily for two hours. I bathed, changed my clothes, took off my mask, and realized just how blue my eyes are.

I looked at my hair and got a pair of scissors to cut my hair. I then walked into town where everyone looked at me very funny, probably since I didn't have a watermark, or probably wasn't wearing blue, I even felt uneasy without my mask. I was about to 

pass a store when royal guards came and took me to the palace where the king, who went by the name "Drumsticks," was waiting.

He said to me "So this is the weary traveler." He made sure to study me carefully to see if I should have some sort of punishment. I realized he was in his sixties with hair still as blue as the sky. "The chair" he said finally. I knew what he meant so I begged and pleaded to him until he said "All right" he whispered to me "My daughter is a bit of an oddball, you see she's not like the others. So when she comes out you will take her out and if she say's you've done anything out of the way to her then you'll die."

She came out and I realized how she was different. For her hair is, orange and she was wearing different clothes. She looked at me in disapproval, but told the guards to stay that she could take me on by herself. As we left, she asked me what my name was. I told her that I have no name. All she said was Aquagirl. I 

used my powers to see how strong she was. It turned out that although her water powers weren't anything compared to mine, they were still up on the chart.

As the day progressed, I kept quiet about my powers, however, each time she wanted something done I took care of it, and I noticed that she was totally different than what I first thought. Later that night, when we got back to the castle, we entered the main room where she whispered something in the kings ear, then ran off. He looked at me slowly making gulp wondering what was said.

He slapped me on the back and said "Good job old bean. When do you want to marry her?" "WHAT?! I'm a little confused, and could you please tell me what just happened?" I replied. "Well, here on Aqualand when you love someone you marry them. 

It just so happens that you must have the magic touch because Aquagirl wants to marry you." He said

"So she actually loves me?" I asked "Aye lad." He said He turned to the guards and told them to gather everyone for tomorrow there will be a wedding. Later on that night, I went to see my bride to be. (I'm a poet and didn't even know it.) I knocked on the door, but she never answered.

What I saw was gruesome. She lay there dead. I knew just by looking at her. I yelled out of rage at the top of my lungs. The king and his guards came rushing in to see what was the matter. I sat there for two hours when I realized what my true power was. The king joined me, but I walked past him into the room.

I softly touched her lifeless body. The guards were about to stop me but the king stopped them. I picked her up and began to 

give life back to her. In the process my clothes reverted back, hair grew back to length, and my cape and mask returned.

The king was staring more in awe at who I was than rather his daughter being alive again. When she took her first breath, the king ran over and bowed to me. "Oh great Unknown, how can I ever repay you?" asked the king. "You owe me one." I said.

After everyone had left I stayed in the room until one of the guards decided to fill in for me. The next morning when I went past her door, the guard was asleep, so I put my ear to the door. I won't describe to you on what I heard but I know just exactly what that noise is.

I burst through the door with rage. I saw Aquagirl being "dealt with" in an inappropriate manner. I kicked that guard and told him to get the king immediately. I yanked that guy out of the 

bed and covered Aquagirl, who tried to hug me with great thanks. I knew that it wasn't her idea, that's why I didn't get mad at her.

When the king came I told him what had happened and he asked what I would do? I took that guy at Supersonic speeds to the dungeon where I killed him. I then came back at Hypersonic speeds to where the scene had taken place.

We still went on with the wedding. I had a tuxedo, and Aquagirl had on a red dress made of satin. It really made her look really beautiful. The preacher started, we exchanged vows, rings, and then came the kiss. After that the king grabbed a knife and aimed it at Aquagirl. I jumped in front of her so it would get me in the back.

At this Every woman in the church thought I was going to die. All I did was extend out my arm and pulled it out. The captain of the guards asked "What shall we do your highness?" "Death. For 

and attempted double homicide." They took the former king and hung him later that day.

The next day I was crowned king and Aquagirl queen, of Aqualand. As our first act a bill was brought forth suggesting that we let the people have more freedom than what they currently have. I, at first, declined, but Aquagirl used her feminine charm to melt my heart into a yes.

After that I went outside to my secret quarters, that even Aquagirl doesn't even know about, where I studied the book of the dead, and living. Shortly after I left re-sealing the entrance. I went back to the palace where I went to the slave chambers. Besides the cries for pain nothing really caught my attention.

I went back to my room to lie down for a minute. When I looked up I saw Aquagirl, coming from her room right next door, to me butt naked. As she walked her breasts bounced, as if in 

rhythm. She laid herself on top of me and said "Now it's time for our personal act as king and queen."

**Lemon **She started to undo all of my clothing until I was naked. She put my ever-so-hard penis in her vagina, and then we started doing it. (Kind of like Animal Planet.) She moaned and groaned with every push and shove, so to speak, for seventeen straight hours. We finally pulled each other off each other satisfied. **Lemon end**

I got up, dressed, and walked around. After two hours of feeling good, Aquagirl let out a painful scream from the bathroom. I ran to see what was going on. When I got there I burst open the door to see her sitting in the floor, with her belly as big as a bowling ball if not bigger, and her boobs were oversized with milk.

I knew what was happening. She let out an even more painful scream. The guards came in panting. I blocked her from their 

view and told them to get out, with a demonic voice. As soon as they ran she screamed again. This time the head was coming out. I began to pull the baby out.

After the baby came out, I gave her to Aquagirl where started to breast-feed it. I took them over to the bed to rest for the rest of the day. I wrapped the baby with a towel to keep it warm. One of the guards knocked his head in the door and said that there was someone who wanted to see me.

I told Aquagirl not to move much, and then gently shut the door behind me. I went to the main room and was surprised to see Serena standing right there. she came running and hugged me. I pondered how she was alive. She, having noticed my troubled expression, told me with the powers her daddy taught her over one hundred years ago.

She noticed I was still bothered by something so I took her to my chambers where I showed her Aquagirl and a baby. This time she looked troubled. I explained how they were my wife and baby. I took Serena in the room. Aquagirl having seen her asked "Who is she?" in a tone that I would never have thought possible from her.

"This is Serena. She is my daughter." Serena tried to wave politely but was given a cold-hearted stare. I told her maybe she should go. She left quietly, and after that, Aquagirl never did trust me anymore. We did decide on a name together for the baby. We decided to name her Kimiko. After that, we didn't really see each other.

When the kingdom of Aqualand fell to the Adventurers, we split up, leaving Kimiko in a foster home. THE END


End file.
